The Sexual Masseuse
by rebelde39
Summary: Bella Swan is a sexual massager. She helps those in need of pleasure. What happens when an unusual customer shows up? The virgin Edward? All human. Lemons. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everybody, this is my very first story and to be honest, I had a lot of fun with it. I hope people will like it because I am very judgemental of my stuff. So enjoy, because I worked my butt of, doing this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight. _**

**The Customer**

I roll my eyes as I hear the loud groan emit from the man that's laying down on the massage bed. He begs for more as I roll the pre-come on the head of his member. "Please," he begs, "harder."

"If that's what you want," is my only reply. The same reply that I had said for years. It was never anything new, never anybody fresh. It was always the same mid-year men and women that grovelled under my feet for the long lost pleasure that they craved for. They didn't care if I knew who they were or not. They were determined to get what they wanted. It was all about the want.

As I pumped the now full-out sexually aroused man that was in front of me, I focused on a crack in the door. I had no need to look at this disgusting excuse for a man, as I touched him and caressed him. Fucking shit, just the sight of my hand on his over-worked dick made me puke. What kind of sick person was I?

"I'm. . .I'm. . .going. . .," he moans. _Yes, _I want to say, _you're going to come. In the last forty years, you're actually going to have a fucking orgasm. All thanks to me. You're welcome, asshole. _But I don't. I bite my tongue and keep the mounts of rage deep inside of me.

I swallow back the bile that wants to rise as I feel the warm familiar stickiness flow onto my hand. _Disgusting. _He sighs and shuts his eyes, putting his now relaxed hands onto his chest. I stare incredulously. _"_Get the fuck up, idiot," I whisper to myself. Thankfully, he doesn't hear me. I shake my head and grab a nearby towel, wiping off that shit from my hands.

"Sir," I say with impatience, "your time's up. You need to leave." He groans and shakes his head. "Now," I say in a harder tone. He grunts and stands, pulling his pants up and buckling them.

"Thanks for that, honey. You really helped." He grins, showing me his plaque infested teeth. He turns around and walks out, leaving the door open for the next customer to come in.

I slump against the counter and wonder, _why the fuck did I choose this job? Why did I choose this to be the job that allowed to help me get through college? Why?_

Sighing, I clean up anything that's out of order, waiting for the next patient for me to assist. I start to place my bets. The next one will be female, multiple piercings and tattoos. She'll have black hair that's put into an unusual style. She'll wear a trench-coat and have a face that reads, _bite me, bitch. _I laugh as I imagine it and then sulk as I realize that it'll be _me _pleasing her.

A small knock come from the door and I raise my eyes to see who it is. My breath is caught in my throat and I think I just saw my life flash before my fucking eyes. But I'm not dying. I'm living all right. A damn well life.

I stare into those burning green irises and then allow my own eyes to travel up and down that body. I feel a tingling sensation in the pit of my stomach as I stare at him and evaluate: bronze sex hair, creamy skin, toned features and eyes that could kill.

"Good afternoon, I'm Edward Cullen. Did I get this place right?" the sex Lord asks me. _I don't know, _I want to say, _where were you headed? _I keep that sarcastic comment in and just nod like a moron.

Going back to reality, I dodge for my charts and look for his name. My eyes widen as I look at his stats and back at him. This can't be right. There has to be some mistake. I resist from shaking my head.

"Reserved for two in the afternoon, correct?" I ask back. He nods and smiles faintly. I still can't believe my own eyes. "Alright, well, just sit down on the bed while I go and fetch you a robe. I'll be right back," I say. He sits himself on the bed and watches as I dash out of the room.

My hands shake as I find a robe for him. The same word repeats in my mind and still find it so. . .shameful? Of course not. Happy? Why would I feel happy? Angry? At what? I shake my head and pick out a towel as I make my way back.

I was scared shit-less. Because Edward Cullen wasn't gay or anything. Fuck no.

Edward Cullen was still a virgin.

* * *

**AN2: Ha, that was fun. I promise that chapters won't be this short, but this was the opening. Don't worry though. They'll be much longer. So please, leave some reviews because 1 - this is my first story, 2 - I really want to continue and there's no point if nobody's going to read. I remind you, that if you don't like it, please don't say anything hateful. Well, I leave it to you :)**

**_rebelde39 _**


	2. Explanation

**A/n: **I am here to say that I'm sorry about not updating. Things have been extremely busy and a problem has arose with this story. I found out that there was another user on this site that was writing Twilight fan fiction and had practically the same idea as me. I even read through some of her chapters and the seemed the same as mine. I confronted this author about said issue, and I gave her a thorough explanation as to why I was reporting her for plagiarism, and she responded in a denying matter. I'm sorry my readers, but I refuse to go on writing when I know that there is an author who just may be stealing the same ideas and action isn't being taken. As selfish as this may sound, if you want to take part in getting the story taken down, all you have to do is just search in the title of my story and check. Even the summary sounds a like! I apologize again, but I do hope you can understand. Without further ado, this story is officially on hiatus until action is being taken.

-Best regards,

rebelde39.


End file.
